Lust's Gas
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: When Neptune finds a plant that emits a strange gas that makes sexual desire go into overdrive, it leads to some...interesting situations...
1. NepSiblings

_Hello!_

_I am always taking requests!_

_If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don't think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!_

_But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done!_

_We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761_

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!_

_There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!_

_Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!_

_Please consider joining! The code is down below!_

/xTUjTjN

* * *

"A bath?"

Nepgear asked this question with confusion. Neptune had come back from her outing in Planeptune, and suggested they take a bath together, which was something they had not done for a long time.

"Yeah! I want to see how you've grown and get some bonding time with my little sis!" she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye. Nepgear blushed as she spoke.

"I...I don't know if I'm really comfortable with that…" she said.

"Well, sorry, but you don't have a choice!" Neptune said, laughing and grabbing her arm, pulling her along towards the bathroom, telling a confused Histoire that they were gonna take a bath and to not bother them as they passed her.

They went inside, and after stepping in, Neptune closed the door and locked it, which worried Nepgear for only a second, but it faded. She figured she was making sure Histy really didn't come in. She trusted Neptune, and even though she knew how Neptune tended to act in situations like these, she just had to deal with it.

Nepgear stood there awkwardly as Neptune began turning the faucets turning on the water. She turned to Neptune and smiled mischievously as she slipped off her jacket.

"What are you waiting for, Nepgear? Strip!" she said as she slipped off her undershirt. She was wearing a matching set of purple underwear that covered her crotch and small chest.

"I-I'm just embarrassed…" Nepgear admitted, politely looking away as Neptune slipped off her bra and panties. Neptune went back to the tub, bending over to check the water. Nepgear blushed at the good view of Neptune's ass, and she swore it was slightly moving side to side. She continued to look away. Once she was satisfied with the water, Neptune turned off the faucets, and turned to Nepgear, frowning.

"Why do you still have your clothes on?" she asked, grabbing Nepgear's jacket, and pulling it off. Nepgear yelped and resisted for a while as Neptune tried to strip her of the rest of her clothes, before soon realizing it was futile, and let Neptune strip her of her remaining clothes. Once it was done, Nepgear quickly covered herself, still trying not to look at Neptune's exposed chest and crotch. Neptune turned back toward the tub, and stepped in, settling in before waving Nepgear in. She slowly crept into the bath, covering her behind as she sat down in front of Neptune, blushing all the while as Neptune laughed.

"You don't need to be so nervous and embarrassed. I've seen you naked before." Neptune said. "Now, do you want me to start with your hair or your back?"

"Hair." Nepgear answered, knowing that if Neptune did her back, she knew where her hands would eventually reach. Neptune squeezed some some shampoo out of the bottle and began rubbing her hands through Nepgear's long hair. She stiffened at the sensation of someone else rubbing their hands through her hair, but she soon relaxed at the surprisingly nice feeling. Neptune continued cleaning her hair, going down the long strands, before going back up.

Nepgear soon fell into such relaxation she didn't notice Neptune had stopped cleaning her hair. Something caused Nepgear to become so relaxed, she'd nearly fallen asleep, when she yelped as she was awakened by a pinch. She turned around to find Neptune hands under the water, and with a grin, she grabbed Nepgear's ass, squeezing it.

"Neptune! Stop that!" Nepgear cried out, not at all surprised, but still embarrassed.

"Alright." Neptune said. "Let me clean the front now." she said, lathering up her hands. Before Nepgear could protest, Neptune reached forward, and wrapped her hands around her breasts as she began to squeeze and massage them.

"N-Neptune!" she said, unintentionally moaning at the sensation of hands on a private place on her body. She kept squeezing, and Nepgear gasped and moaned.

"S-s-stop!" Nepgear said, but Neptune got faster, now pinching her nipples, pushing herself against her, Nepgear feeling Neptune's small breasts moving across her back. She couldn't help but feel good as unwanted pleasure ran through her. She began to feel a tingling sensation down below, which was soon tended to as Neptune released one hand off her chest and moved it to her crotch, where she started stroking her. Her other hand turned Nepgear's face towards hers, and kissed her. Nepgear gasped, and tried to pull away, but Neptune held her head in place. Neptune then stuck her tongue into Nepgear's mouth, wrapping it around hers. Nepgear tried to cry out as tears came to her eyes. Why was Neptune doing this? Isn't this considered rape?

Neptune continued to rub her crotch as it got wet, and stroked her middle finger down Nepgear's clit, before inserting it, eliciting a gasp from Nepgear. Pressure began building from the pleasure of the situation. Neptune broke the kiss and began sucking on one of Nepgear's nipples, moving her finger in and out of Nepgear's pussy at the same time. Nepgear cried out as she finally came, releasing her fluids onto Neptune's hand, which she pulled away from Nepgear's crotch, and placed in her mouth, sucking the juices. Nepgear took long, deep breaths. Neptune laughed.

"My turn." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait-" Nepgear said, but too late, as Neptune grabbed her head and pulled it toward her crotch. It was then that Nepgear realized they must have hit the stopper, as the tub had drained, with just some soap left clinging to the sides. Nepgear gasped and sputtered as she was forced to taste Neptune's pussy.

"Lick it." Neptune commanded as Nepgear struggled to get free, but Neptune was holding her with a surprisingly strong grip, and seeing she had no choice, she stuck out her tongue, and started licking her sister's pussy. The taste made her shiver, but she continued, flicking her tongue up and down her clit, sucking in her leaking juices, which made her gag. It didn't take long before Neptune came herself, her juices shooting Nepgear's mouth, making her gag, and leading her to spit it out, as Neptune had let go of her head. She spit into the tub, and looked back, and gasped as she stared into Neptune's purple eyes, which almost seemed to glow.

"More...I want more!" she said, reaching for Nepgear, wrapping her hands around her breasts once again.

"N-Neptune, what has gotten into you?!" Nepgear asked. Neptune moved closer, and Nepgear leapt away and out of her grasp, out of the tub, running towards the door, quickly unlocking it, and running out, Neptune close behind. Nepgear didn't make it far before Neptune tackled her, pulling her back, her hands on her chest, and legs wrapped around her waist, grinding her crotch into her.

"Histoire!" Nepgear cried out, and a moment later, Histoire rounded the corner, and gasped, covering her mouth, eyes widening as they took in the sight before her.

"What in the-?" she said, before rushing forward, trying to pull Neptune off of Nepgear, but she held on tight, a crazed look in her eyes. Histoire moved away, and Nepgear began crying as Neptune pulled her toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Neptune."

Neptune gasped as a remote control slammed into her face, held by Histoire. Her grip loosened just enough that Nepgear was able to get away. Once Neptune recovered, she reached once more for Nepgear, before Histoire moved between them, arms outstretched.

"Neptune, please explain what is going on!" Histoire demanded.

"Well, see, I went to the forest, and there was this weird purple plant, and it spit out this gas when I touched it, and now I want to do nothing but touch and hold and squeeze and lick Nepgear all over!" she said in a rush, still reaching and walking toward Nepgear. Just then, Nepgear had an idea, and ran off towards her room, and Neptune followed. Nepgear moved around the room, and back out, closing the door behind her and locking it, leaving Neptune inside. Neptune began banging on the door, yelling to let her out, and yelled some of the very bad things she wanted to do to Nepgear.

"We need to just leave her in there until whatever that gas did to her wears off." she said to Histoire as she went to retrieve her clothes.

A few hours later, long after the banging had stopped, Nepgear and Histoire decided to unlock the door and check on her. They did, and found her lying on her back on the bed, still naked. When the door opened, she sat up with a smile.

"Finally! Jeez, I was wondering how much longer you were gonna leave me in there for!" she said, walking towards them. Nepgear tensed as she approached, but she just passed them, heading to the bathroom, and getting dressed before heading back out.

"Hey, Nep Jr., I'm sorry. " Neptune said, looking away in shame. "You know I' never do..._that_... on my own, right?"

"Yes, I know, and I forgive you." Nepgear said, hugging Neptune. Neptune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Neptune, can you please take us to where you found this plant, so we can get rid of it before more...problems arise?" Histoire asked, and Neptune nodded.

* * *

"I-it's gone!"

Indeed, Neptune took them to the spot in the forest where she had found the plant, but it was gone.

"Do you think someone…?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, if they did, there's not much we can do about it now." Histoire said. "At least all it does is seem to set sexual desires into overdrive, and doesn't actually lead to something...violent."

"Um, if it leads to to what I was doing to Nep Jr., I'd say that's pretty violent, and even illegal." Neptune pointed out. Histoire sighed deeply as she frowned.

"I guess you have a point. Well, I'll keep an eye out for cases similar to this, and we can organize a meeting with the other CPUs to warn them." Histoire said, and Neptune and Nepgear nodded.

As they walked away, hoping to put this event behind them, a pair of beady eyes watched from a bush, the creature within giving a squeaky laugh.


	2. CPUs

"Okay, I bet you're all wondering why we called you here." Neptune said, addressing the other three CPUs.

"I want to know why you called a meeting in person when we could have just communicated from our Basilicoms. We're all very busy, unlike you." Blanc pointed out.

"Well, I like seeing you guys in person. It's more fun that way!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Can we just get to it, then?" Noire asked.

"Yes." Neptune said. "So, yesterday, I came upon a plant in the forest that lets out a gas that activates a person's sexual desire and drives it crazy, leading them to want to let out their desires as soon as possible on the object of those desires."

"This sounds like something out of a fanfiction, if we are being honest." Vert said.

"That's because it is." Neptune said with a wink.

"What?" Vert asked.

"Nothing." Neptune answered with a smile.

"Anyway, how, pray tell, did you figure out how this gas works?" Vert asked curiously.

"Ah...well you see...I, uh...got hit with it...and I went a little...crazy…" Neptune said, blushing as she looked away. "Nepgear and Histoire had to lock me in a room."

"Did you...do anything?" Noire asked.

"No." Neptune said, a little too quickly, which only Vert seemed to notice, and she could easily guess what happened, but she kept her mouth shut, only giving Neptune a small smile, which she didn't seem to notice.

"A-anyway," Neptune stuttered. "The plant is missing."

"What? You mean there's a plant out there that makes people go crazy with desire and we don't' know where it is?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Well, I think it is imperative that we find this plant as soon as possible." Vert said, but in her head she was thinking about a fantasy involving this plant and a certain person. She needed to find that plant.

"Okay, if that's all, then we should get back-" Noire started.

"Wait." Blanc interjected. "Do you smell that?" At this, the others began sniffing the air, and indeed, there was a sickly sweet smell in the air. Neptune tried locating the source, realizing the smell seemed familiar. Then, Blanc suddenly collapsed.

The other CPUs rushed over to her, calling her name. Neptune shook her as she shuddered and gasped. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, and she scanned the room. As her eyes landed on Vert, they went wide, and she shot up.

"Vert…" Blanc whispered as she crawled over to Vert and onto her lap. Vert looked at her in confusion. "I don't know why, but you suddenly look so...beautiful…" she whispered, making Vert blush.

"Blanc, what are you-?" she said, but was cut off by Blanc putting a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I want to see you...I want to touch you…" she said softly as she began to stroke one of Vert's breasts. Vert gasped and pushed Blanc off of her.

"What has gotten into you?!" she exclaimed.

"It's the plant." Neptune said, and Vert and Noire turned to her as Blanc started crawling back toward Vert. "I recognize that smell. The plant is here and we need to find it." As she talked it became harder to think, to concentrate. Things around her started to blur, just like before. "We have to...get the plant...before we…" she said before she herself collapsed to the floor. Vert was trying to get away from Blanc, but she felt herself getting slower, and she felt faint. It wasn't long before she too passed out. Noire watched, trying to keep her eyes open as Neptune rose, her eyes seeming to glow, her mouth curling into a mischievous smile as she saw Noire.

"Nep...tune…?" Noire got out, before she too collapsed. When she awoke, she found Neptune straddling her as she lied on the floor.

"Nep-" was all she could get out before Neptune embraced her in a kiss. She struggled at first, but she eventually melted into the kiss, but then, after a moment, her eyes shot open and she pushed Neptune off of her.

"What am I-? Neptune, stop!" Noire yelled, but it was no use, as Neptune crept closer, and Noire felt herself being pulled towards Neptune. Suddenly, and Noire felt something soft press against her back as Vert whispered into her ear.

"Just give in, and let your desires take over."

That was the final push she needed, and Noire felt herself lose control as she leapt onto Neptune, kissing her passionately as she stroked her hair with one hand, and her back with another. Without breaking the kiss, they managed to strip each other down to their underwear, and they wrapped their tongues together, their hardened nipples showing through the fabric. Neptune grabbed Noire's breasts, squeezing them for only a moment before ripping off the bra covering them to resume doing it with her bare breasts. Noire moaned through their kiss as Neptune squeezed her chest and pinched her nipples. Noire reaches behind Neptune to pull her panties down over her ass, which she then squeezed, making Neptune let out a squeal as she broke the kiss to suck on Noire's nipple. Soon, they broke, now completely naked, each staring at the other with insatiable hunger as they put themselves into a 69 position, and began eating each other out. They flicked their tongues up and down each other's clits, sucking up the juices that leaked out, before they each quickly came with a gasp and a shudder, swallowing the erupting fluids. After settling down and taking a few breaths, they got back up, turned towards Blanc and Vert, and began crawling towards them.

Vert opened her eyes to find Blanc fiddling with her shirt, trying to open it, and Vert let her. Eventually, getting frustrated and impatient, Blanc decided to just rip it apart instead, allowing her to see Vert's breasts contained within a lace bra, which Blanc also ripped off swiftly. Blanc lowered her face to Vert's chest, and and began licking her breasts, not just her nipples, but the whole thing, which seemed odd to Vert but nevertheless it felt good, and she moaned. Blanc stuck her hand down Vert's pantiesand started fingering her as she grabbed her ass with the other hand. Vert moaned in pleasure as she slipped off Blanc's jacket, reaching forward and up Blanc's shirt to play with her small breasts, as in this position, she wouldn't be able to remove her shirt. But Vert did realize she could still take off Blanc's bra, and swiftly did so, pulling it out of Blanc's shirt, which turned on Blanc even more, her nipples poking through the fabric. Vert reached back up Blanc's shirt, and pinched her nipples, making Blanc gasp into Vert's breasts, but they both continued, getting even more pleasure from hearing each other moan. Vert removed her hands and pushed Blanc off of her to remove the rest of her clothes, leaving Blanc sitting naked on her lap, which just made Vert get even more turned on. She looked at her smooth, hairless pussy, which looked so inviting. Vert pulled Blanc into a kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other. They squeezed against each other, small breasts against big ones.

They continued, getting closer and closer to climaxing, Vert broke the kiss and moved to kiss Blanc's pussy, before starting to lick it, the feeling of Vert's wet tongue on her most private spot making Blanc moan and shake. Vert continue licking, pushing her tongue as deep into her as she could, opening it with her fingers to make it easier. The taste sent amazing pleasure through Vert's body, and as Blanc finally came, she sucked up all the juices that came out. Already close, Blanc was able to get Vert to climax by doing a little fingering. As they took deep breaths, they saw Neptune and Noire crawling towards them, and they smiled.

What followed was an odd chain of bodies and pleasure. Neptune and Blanc held hands as they made out, tongues intertwining as they pushed their bodies close, rubbing the nipples of their small breasts together, sending fire through their bodies. during this, Noire sucked on Blanc's pussy, squeezing the breasts of Vert, who did the same with one hand as she fingered Noire with the other. moans echoed throughout the room, arousing each goddess even more.

"Neptune? Is everything all right in here?" Nepgear said as she opened the door. "I thought I was hearing some weird-OH MY GOODNESS!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight in front of her, being hit with a strange, strong smell. She backed away quickly, closing the door behind her.

Without even noticing her, the CPUs continued, getting faster, before all the pressure in the room exploded through them, their womanly juices erupting like a volcano. They collapsed as they all took deep breaths, but after a few moments, they smiled and nearly lunged onto each other again, ready for another round, never wanting to stop.


	3. Candidates

Nepgear walked back toward the other CPU Candidates, her legs wobbling. She had been absolutely shocked by what she had seen. It was the gas, she was sure. She couldn't let the others see what was going on behind that door, especially Rom and Ram. Nepgear didn't even notice the faint purple mist coming from beneath the door as she walked away. Rom smiled as she approached.

"So, how is it going?" she asked, that innocent smile covering her face.

"Um…" Nepgear said, trying to think of something to ay. "They...need more time, because...they're thinking of strategies to locate the plant, so we shouldn't bother them." she said.

"Why won't you tell us what it does?" Ram asked crossing her arms and frowning. "Why does it need to be a secret?"

"Because…" Nepgear said, glancing towards Uni, who raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know. "Because it's something you really don't need to worry about." she told her, and Ram pouted. Nepgear's thoughts were getting foggy, and she began feeling faint.

"Um, Nepgear? Are you okay?" Uni asked. "You're...swaying."

"Huh?" Nepgear said, as it got harder to keep standing and her vision blurred. She raised her head, which feeled like it weighed a ton, to look at Uni. Suddenly, as she laid her eyes on her, everything became blurred except Uni, who became crystal clear, and seemed to be glowing, like an angel.

"Uni...I…" was all she got out before she passed out.

Luckily, Uni acted fast, and she caught Nepgear before she hit the floor, giving a small yelp as her knees hit the floor hard.

"Nepgear?!" she shouted, shaking her, Nepgear shook and moaned as Rom and Ram rushed over.

"What happened?" Rom asked.

"I… don't know." Uni said. "Nepgear!" she shook her again, and finally, Nepgear's eyes fluttered open. Uni gasped as she looked into them. They...were glowing. Her eyes landed on Uni's, and they went wide, and a dreamlike smile came over her face. Uni looked at her in confusion as she raised a hand, and put it on Uni's cheek, and Uni gasped.

"You...are so...beautiful…" Nepgear whispered, stroking Uni's cheek.

"W-what?!" Uni said, blushing furiously.

"I think I'm in love with you…" she said.

"WHAT?!" Uni shouted, so surprised that she dropped Nepgear, who fell to the floor with a thunk. "Wh-what are you saying?! What has gotten into you?!"

"I think I've been in love with you for a while." Nepgear said, raising herself from the floor, into a crawling position. I guess I've never really been able to admit it to you or even myself." she said as she crawled closer and closer to Uni, who sat staring at her in shock as she blushed. Nepgear crawled closer, bringing her face up to Uni's, and whispered in her ear.

"I want to rip those clothes off of you and see your gorgeous body. I want to touch you all over. I want...to pleasure you." she said, her warm breath making Uni shudder. She leaned back, and forward again until their noses were touching.

"I want to become part of you." Nepgear said, before embracing Uni in a passionate kiss. Uni's eyes went wide as she let out a muffled gasp along with Rom and Ram.

"What is Nepgear doing?!" Rom asked in bewilderment.

"What do you think? She's kissing Uni!" Ram exclaimed.

"But, girls aren't supposed to do that!" Rom said, and moved round to try to pull Nepgear off of Uni, who was struggling to do the same. Ram soon joined her.

Nepgear broke the kiss, and grabbed the hem of Uni's skirt, throwing it up and off of Uni, leaving her in her underwear. Uni quickly covered herself with a squeal.

"What is happening?!" Rom asked, starting to cry. Uni kept trying to push Nepgear off of her, but she had become wickedly strong. She leaned forward again, and once again spoke in Uni's ear.

"I will make you moan." she said, and put her hand into Uni's panties, and started rubbing Uni's pussy.

"N-no! S-stop! Rom, Ram, look away!" Uni cried out as pleasure ran through her. But Rom and Ram didn't listen. They were too transfixed and way too curious.

"W-what are they doing?" Rom asked, blushing.

"I think...they're having sex. Or starting to." Ram answered.

"S-sex?!" Rom asked, blushing even harder. She had heard the word before, and knew it was something that married people do, so why was it happening now, with Nepgear and Uni? "Should we try to stop her?"

"I don't think we can." Ram answered. "She's too strong, for some reason."

Meanwhile, Nepgear continued to stroke Uni's pussy, moving her finger gently over the top of her clit, sending jolts through Uni's body, as she moaned.

With her other hand, Nepgear pulled off Uni's bra, tosing it aside, before squeezing one of her exposed breasts while she placed her lips on the other. Uni moaned, although she tried not to, as she continued to struggle, but trying less and less as the amazing rush overwhelmed her.

Nobody noticed the purple mist floating in.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Ram asked, sniffing the air. Rom tried to sniff the air as well, but couldn't smell anything, as her nose was stuffed. It surprised her she could still get a cold even though she lived in a place that was often cold.

Ram started to sway, and Rom tied to catch her as she fell, but she just fell on top of her. Rom tired to shake her awake, before realizing it was the same as with Nepgear, and she quickly scrambled away from Ram, who started to raise herself from the floor. Rom sat against the wall as Ram looked up at her, her eyes glowing, a smile plastered over her face. She crawled over to Ram and onto her.

"Ram, please...don't do this!" Rom pleaded, tears in her eyes. "We're sisters! We can't do this!"

"Yes we can, and we will." Ram said seductively as she forcefully grabbed Rom, who shrieked. She tried to get away as Ram ripped off her clothes. Rom cried.

In the other room, Blanc was sucking Noire's pussy, but paused as she heard a cry from the other room. It caused her to look towards the door, snapping out of her spell for only a moment, before Noire's hands on her chest pulled her back in, and she once again succumbed to the gas.

Rom continued trying desperately to get Ram off of her, who had practically ripped her clothes apart. Ram grabbed her hips and pulled her close, licking her lips, before pulling Rom's hips up and placing her mouth on Rom's smooth, hairless pussy. Rom gasped at the strange feeling that shot through her body.

"Ram, no! P-please, stop!" Rom pleaded, to no avail. Ram continued sucking her pussy, her tongue going inside it, making Rom cry out. Ram then pulled away, and Rom sighed in relief, but it was quickly replaced with more horror as Ram tore off her own clothes, turning around, putting her ass down near Rom's head as she started licking again. Rom gasped as Ram's own pussy came down to her face, right over her mouth. Rom shook her ass as she licked, and Rom, after trying to hold her breath, let out an exhale, and Rom moaned, making Rom look at her in confusion. Did the exhale on that sot make her moan? Rom didn't completely understand what was happening, but she knew it felt very, very wrong.

Ram pulled away from Rom's crotch. "Taste it. It tastes amazing. Or, at least you do." she said before resuming. Rom felt disgusted at the way she said she "tasted amazing". She resisted, though. But, Ram, not taking a no for an answer, squeezed Rom's sides roughly, making her cry out in pain, and, crying, she stuck out her tongue, and licked her sister's pussy. Ram moaned, and Rom recoiled at the strange taste, but she didn't want Ram to hurt her again, so she stuck her tongue back out, and continued licking, up and down Ram's small clit, making Ram moan and shake. The odd sensation of Ram's tongue inside her making her head swirl, and making her realize she had stopped struggling. She couldn't find the concentration or energy to do so, so she kept going. She kept licking, trying to ignore the taste. She then stuck her tongue inside, and Ram lurched, but Rom just ignored it and continued.

They both got faster, starting with Ram, and Rom following her lead. She felt something building down below, and soon, Rom lurched and shuddered as she felt something shoot out from her crotch, which Ram licked up, and soon after, Ram's pussy shot out a hot, sticky, clear substance, which Ram couldn't stop from coming into her mouth. She choked and sputtered as Ram got off of her. She looked up, and found the three of them staring at her, Nepgear now also naked next to Uni and Ram.

"U-uni? Are you…?" Rom started to ask, before they started to walk towards her.

"N-no...no! NOOOO!" Rom screamed as they descended onto her.

A few hours later, the CPUs opened the door, crawling out, exhausted and covered in fluids and sweat, and found the Candidates in the same condition.Each went to their siblings, and Vert looked over to see Rom curled up in the corner of the room.

"Rom?" she asked softly, and came closer. She saw that she was shaking. She grabbed her, and shot her hand back at the stickiness of Rom's body, before reaching back, and turning her over. She was shaking like crazy, her eyes wide and staring off at nothing, unfocused and empty, tear staining her cheeks, and bruises covering her body.

"Rom!" Blanc shouted, hurrying over to her. "Rom, are you okay?!" she asked, grasping her cheeks. Rom recoiled at her touch. She turned towards the Candidates, a burning fire in her eyes.

"I-I don't think she was affected by the gas." Nepgear said quickly. "I don't think she was affected because she didn't inhale it, or at least not through her nose, which seems to be what you need to do, due to her cold, so she wasn't in the same state as we were. So, she had to experience everything while lucid, and, as I'm sure you know, it can get pretty...violent…" she said this as she looked down in shame and sadness.

"Blanc ran over to the main door to the hallway. "We need to find this plant and whoever took it so I can rip them apart!" Blanc bellowed. She grasped the doorknob, and tried to turn it, but it didn't budge. She tried again, pulling with all the strength she got from her anger, to no avail. In pure rage, wth her remaining strength, she yelled and punched the door, leaving a crack.

"Blanc! What's wrong?" Vert asked. Blanc turned towards them.

"The door's locked. We're stuck in here."


	4. Girl and Mouse

Warechu chuckled as he pushed the last crate into place in front of the door. When the CPUs snapped out of it, they'd be stuck for a while, or at least he believed. He was sure it would give him enough time to do what he wanted.

It started when he was in the forest, and saw the small goddess Neptune, and hid. He watched as she saw a small purple plant he had been studying due to its sickly sweet aroma. It looked like a Venus flytrap, but was stained dark purple, and was much shorter. Neptune studied it for a second before it opened, and a purple gas erupted from it, covering Neptune. She sneezed and tried to swat the gas away. She started to sway, and eventually fell over, flat on her face. Warechu watched her for a while before he crept out of the bushes. He walked over to her and poked her. She suddenly rose, scaring him, ready to bolt, before she calmly, dreamily, stood, and walked away. He stared after her before turning his attention back to the plant. He decided to follow the goddess to see what the gas did.

He followed her back to the Basilicom, going into a series of hidey-holes he has created in the walls, and through a peephole, watched as Neptune violated her sister. He grew excited at the thought of what he could do with the plant, with one specific person in mind.

He quickly rushed back to the plant, which took him a few hours, as he had to relocate it. When he did, he pulled it out of the ground, the remaining bit of the stem retreating back into the ground. It was only then that he realized it may no longer work now that it had been picked.

Warechu then felt a strange tingle on the back of his head, making him twitch. He then was suddenly filled with knowledge, and immediately knew how the plant worked. He looked down at it, smiling. Then, he heard voices and quickly dove into the bush again. After watching the CPUs and Histoire's confusion about the missing plant, he laughed as they walked away.

Warechu decided he should test the plant first.

The plant had sort of "told" him what it was and how it worked. It was a plant that activated things in the brain through a gas that was sent through the body after being inhaled. Even the smallest bit could achieve the same effect. Once the brain was activated, it sent the affected person into a sexual overdrive, making them then want to have sexual interaction with the next person they see, regardless of gender or sexuality of both people, or do it with an object or love and/or desire. Warechu figured the reason Neptune went for her sister was due to the love she had for her as her sister. At least, he hoped that was the case. He also learned that this plant sprouts all over the world in random locations every few years, before they eventually retreat back into the ground. They can grow anywhere. The person who picks the plant gains control of the plant, allowing them to make the plant spew its gas whenever they wanted. The person who picks the plant becomes immune to the gas. Warechu had been intrigued by the plant and decided to test it. So, he infiltrated the Basilicom, and wired up some special electronics he stole into the side of the building, before traveling through his holes in the walls, and used the plant during the CPUs' meeting, pleased with the results, and even more pleased as the Candidates also unintentionally got affected by the gas. He then went and, while everyone was busy, moved crates in front of the door to keep them in. He knew it wouldn't hold forever, but he knew they were gonna be busy for a bit. He then sat and waited for his special someone to come home. He hoped she didn't have an object of desire.

After about an hour or two, in which Warechu rummaged through the CPUs' things, he heard the door open, and turned to see her walk pa.

She walked in, back from work a the hospital, happy to be home. She sighed as she walked into an empty room, Warechu close behind, and sat down.

She closed her eyes and sat there. After Warechu watched her beautiful, flawless face for a bit, he cleared his throat. She opened her eyes to find Warechu standing in front of her, holding a purple plant.

"Oh, hi Mr. Mouse!" she said happily, her soft voice like music to his ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give this to you." he said, holding the flower towards her. She smiled as she took it, though she was slightly concerned by its odd appearance."Thank you so much! Say, do you know where Nep-" she started, but was cut off by the plant spraying its gas into her face, making her cough and sputter as she dropped the plant. She swayed, and her eyes fluttered.

Warechu smiled as she fell sideways onto the couch, and breathed heavily. He got right up in her face, so she was sure to see him before anything else. He knew it was finally time as she slowly opened her eyes, immediately locking them on Warechu. She sat up,grabbed him, and pulled him into her chest. He gasped as he felt himself pressed against the combined softness of her sweater and her breasts.

"Oh, Mr. Mouse, I don't know why, but I just want to hold you...and kiss you...all over...and touch you...all over as well…" Compa said softly into his ear, making him shudder.

"Can you put me down first?" he asked. "I have a request."

"Anything for you." her sweet voice cooed as she set him down. He looked at her, at her beautiful body, and she blushed as his ran her up and down."Perform a s-s-striptease for me." he stuttered, more excited than he'd ever been in his entire life. She smiled dreamily, and reached down, grabbing the hem of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head, throwing it to him. He caught it, and sniffed it, relishing her sweet perfume (at least he assumed it was perfume), before looking back to her. His eyes went wide and his smile drew as he took in her body. Her large breasts concealed by her lace bra. He could see her nipples poking through the fabric, and he felt a stir down below. He wanted her, desperately, but he was gonna wait.

Next, she unbuckled her skirt, dropping it to the floor, kicking it towards him. He stared at her matching lace panties. Warechu held his breath as she slipped her bra straps off her shoulders, and reached behind her back, undoing the bra, sliding it off before tossing it to him.

He smile grew even wider still as he took in her large, beautiful breasts. They were a wonder of the world, a sight that would make anyone who laid eyes upon them thank every god and goddess for the privilege to view it. Warechu almost fell to his knees himself to do just that. Her hardened nipples showing off her immediate arousal. Warechu felt himself growing hard.

Compa grabbed her panties, and started pulling them down.

"Wait!" he said, stopping her just as a small piece of her forbidden fruit appeared. "T-t-turn a-around." he ordered, barely able to speak. She nodded, still smiling as she turned. He stared at her ass as he spoke his next words, taking out his very hardened dick, which was throbbing, wanting him to appease it. "B-bend down as you p-pull…" he said. She bent over, her ass inches from him, and pulled. As her ass came into view, he began masturbating, pumping his dick at the sight before him, better than any dream he'd ever had of a similar scenario to this. Finally, the most beautiful ass in Gamindustri was fully revealed to him, her panties going to her knees, ankles, then off. Blessed by the sight, Warechu reached out, and, one hand on his dick, stroking furiously, he grasped her ass with the other hand. She gasped in pleasure, which made his arousal grow, and he got even faster. He squeezed her, running his hand over the smooth surface. After a bit of this, he removed his hand, and she knew it meant it was time for her to turn. She straightened, turned around and, as her most holy spot was gazed upon by Warechu's eyes, he gasped. It was smooth and hairless, which he guessed wasn't natural, and that she had shaved. Her closed pussy was a beauty worthy of a shrine dedicated to worship of it. He would bet she had never masturbated before. She was too innocent for that. Either way, upon seeing it, Warechu immediately climaxed, shooting semen onto her stomach and crotch. She squealed, scooped up a glob of it on her finger, and sucked it, swallowing it with a smile. Warechu looked down at his still hard dick.

For Compa, he could go on forever. Now, it was time for fun.

"S-sit on the couch." he said. She nodded and sat, opening her legs for him, which made his knees feel weak. He climbed onto her lap, and stood between her legs, his dick poking her stomach, which felt very good. He grabbed her cheeks, pulled her in close, and embraced her in a kiss. It was a kiss of love, of unadulterated passion between the two. Compa's lips were soft and sweet, her kiss gentle, yet forcefully passionate.

Before long, she stuck her tongue into his mouth, and their tongues intertwined. As they kissed, her grabbed her breasts, his hand sinking into their softness, moaning as he squeezed. She moaned through the kiss, which was like a sweet symphony to his ears. He squeezed, rubbed, massaged, and played with her breasts, letting loose his full desire for her body, for her. He moved one hand to pinch her nipples and she gasped, breaking the kiss, but he moved right back into it, moving his hips to grind his dick's tip into her belly button, which felt strangely pleasurable to both of them. Finally, after a moment, Warechu broke the kiss, only to place his lips onto a nipple as he pinched the other. She gasped as he sucked on her, swirling his tongue around it, sending jolts through her. Compa twitched as she moaned loudly, enough that Warechu would be surprised if the entire building couldn't hear her. He sucked some more before he broke away with a soft pop. He turned, and jumped down. He turned t see a look of disappointed hunger in her eyes, but it quickly faded as he crept close and opened her legs more. He moved closer, and kissed her pussy. She gasped again, and, unable to hold back, Warechu buried his head in her crotch, and began licking her clit, licking up her juices as she was now wet from the stimulation. Warechu sucked up her juices like a bee with the sweet nectar of a flower. She gasped and moaned, and he moved away, opening up her lips with his fingers, so he could devour more of the inside. She shuddered and shook from the pleasure, before she climaxed with a loud moan, shooting out her womanly juices into wWarechu's mouth. He backed up, wiping his mouth as he swallowed. He grinned, then jumped back onto the couch. He gripped Compa's shoulders.

It was time for the big act.

He gripped her as he positioned his dick at her pussy. He pressed the tip against her lips. Since they were different species, there was no risk of him getting her pregnant. He pressed his hips forward, his dick beginning to enter-

Suddenly, the door opened, and IF walked in, back from questing.

"Compa, why didn't you tell me when you-" she started, before she stopped as she took in the scene in front of her: clothes strewn around the room, Compa naked on the couch, legs spread, Warechu's dick pressed against her pussy.

"What...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" she screamed as she blushed, trying not to look at Compa's body. She stomped over, grabbed Warechu by his dick, ad held his face up to hers, him almost feeling the heat from her glare, wincing as the pain on his member. "What did you do?! What have you done to her?!" she demanded. Suddenly, she felt something very soft press into her back as hands went around her waist, and a soft voice spoke into her ear.

"Why don't you join us, Iffy~" Compa said seductively. IF shuddered despite herself, but pulled away from Compa's grasp and continued glaring."Tell me what you did, or I'll rip this little thing off!" she yelled, squeezing the member to emphasize. Warechu squealed, grabbing IF's hand, trying to wrestle it open. Then, an idea quickly struck.

"Th-this is what I did…" he said, and snapped his fingers. As IF's anger was joined with confusion, she sniffed the air. Then she noticed a purple gas erupting from a strange purple plant on the table next to the couch. IF quickly dropped Warechu and covered her mouth.

"N-no...I can't…" she said, before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. Compa crawled over to her, her breasts bouncing.

"Are we all gonna have fun together?" Copa asked. Warechu definitely hadn't planned this, and he very much disliked IF, and didn't find her all that attractive, but another naked girl, a threesome...could be nice. He nodded, and smiled. She moved and began undressing IF, slipping off her jacket, shorts, and top. Her underwear was a plain, dark blue, which covered her small breasts. As IF's eyes fluttered open, Compa slipped off her bra and panties. Despite her dislike for the girl, Warechu still couldn't help but marvel at the girl's nude body. IF was also shaved, and, as she woke up, he watched in fascination as her nipples harden from the gas's effects.

IF locked onto Compa, and smiled that same dreamy smile as Compa. She wrapped her arms around Compa's neck and kissed her, performing the same passionate kiss Warechu and Compa had shared.

"Okay stop for a moment." Warechu ordered. They broke the kiss and stared at him, attentive. He thought for a moment on what to do next. Then, he saw Compa's breasts again. And idea went off in his head, and he smiled.

He put her in position. His dick was soon sandwiched between her breasts, the tip not even visible through the top. IF had complained about wanting in on the fun, particularly with Compa, so Warechu had her lie on her back, and have her way with Compa's pussy as Compa leaned down to please Warechu. They started, and Compa grabbed her breasts, and began squeezing them together as she moved up and down, pumping his dick with them. He moaned in pure ecstasy at the feeling of the softness of her breasts moving up and down his shaft. She moaned as IF ate her out, sucking p her flowing juices. Compa continued pumping, brining Warechu closer and closer before he soon climaxed, shooting semen onto Compa's face as she too came into IF's mouth. Warechu moved away before he directed the two girls into the next position.

Once again, Warechu pressed his dick against Compa's pussy, IF behind him, grinding her breasts into his back, which felt surprisingly good, given their size. He pressed in as he took a deep breath, and pushed his dick inside her. They both asped, though for different reasons. She felt a sudden pain as he felt pure pleasure as her tight lips wrapped nicely around his dick, her warm insides feeling wonderful on his dick. He pushed in more, her wincing and gasping in pain as he pressed against her hymen. He pushed through it. He tried not to look as blood dripped from her pussy. He pushed in as far as he could, then pulled out, before thrusting back in. She cried out again, though this time more in pleasure. He continued thrusting.

Suddenly, an ass appeared in front of his face. He gripped it and brought it closer, until he could see the pussy. He opened its lips, and stuck his tongue inside. IF moaned as she lowered herself onto Compa, kissing her, before switching back and forth between kissing her as she played with her breasts and sucking one nipple as she played with the other. Everyone was pleasuring someone and was getting pleasured by someone else. Warechu multitasked, thrusting in and out of Compa as he devoured IF. He got faster and faster, and soon If cae, with him devouring her juices just before he and Compa came together. They all separated, breathing heavily, and lied on the floor. IF wrapped herself around Compa's body as they fell into slumber. Warechu smiled as he saw semen dripping from Compa's pussy, and closed his eyes, blissful.

SMASH!

Suddenly, a crash made Warechu shoot up, and he backed away as Blanc, wielding a giant hammer, walked towards him.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT PIECE OF SHIT OFF OF YOU AND FEED IT TO YOU UNTIL YOU CHOKE ON IT!" she shouted, seeming to shake the entire building. He shrieked, grabbed the plant, and ran out the door, Blanc and Ram close behind, angry for what had happened to their sister. The other CPUs following them.

"Blanc, Ram, stop! Don't go outside like that!" Nepgear yelled after them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Warechu, Blanc, and Ram ran out into the street, where several onlookers stared at the. Warechu sprinted, much faster than the CPU and Candidate, due to a combination of them being exhausted, and his being smaller and generally faster, as adrenaline shot through him, as he didn't want to die, or worse, get his dick ripped off. His semi-hard dick flopped as he ran. He pulled out a phone and began hitting buttons, still running, disappearing into the trees. Blanc and Ram stopped, winded. It was only then that after a moment, they realized they were naked in public, and dozens more people had gathered to stare and record the exposed Lowee goddess and her sister. Blanc frantically tried to cover Ram and herself if she could, but it was no use, as cameras were in every direction.

Suddenly, everyone heard a moan, and they looked around to find its source, eventually towards the Basilicom where two large holographic screens displayed recordings Warechu had taken of the fun times the CPUs and Candidates had had. Blanc's face immediately lit up bright red.

Just as she made a move towards the Basilicom, somebody fell over. Everyone turned to see the all-too-familiar purple gas coming, and Blanc and Ram quickly covered their faces, urging the citizens to do the same. But it was no use, as soon enough, people began collapsing, before rising again, advancing like zombies towards their current objects of desire: Blanc and Ram. Blanc quickly grabbed Ram's hand and ran through the crowd towards the Basilicom, cringing at every grope that that she felt from wandering hands, and getting angrier and angrier at every squeal and cry from Ram, who experienced the same.

They ran in, and other CPUs quickly barricaded the door. Fists slammed against it, but quickly gave up. The CPUs gave a sigh of relief as they settled in for the night.

Blanc watched the city below, now clothed once more, staring at the couples and trios and orgies having sex in the street. She sighed as she looked towards the bed, where Rom and Ram were sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning. Downstairs, it was silent, the awkwardness of actions taken and words spoken overwhelming any conversation. Blanc turned back towards the window, looking towards the forest.

She would find the rat, and punish him.

Very.Very.Violently.


	5. Iris Heart

"Yo! We're back!" Uzume said as she walked through the door, and was suddenly assaulted by a yell and the swing of a giant hammer, which she instinctively dodged, letting it smash into the floor. "What the hell?!" she yelled at Blanc, who had rage in her eyes that soon faded as she saw it was only Uzume, with Plutia and Peashy behind her.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she said.

"Someone you want to kill on sight?" Uzume said sarcastically, but looked in shock as Blanc nodded. "Who?"

"That damn rat, Warechu." Blanc said, his name bringing some of that rage back into her eyes. After calling Nepgear to take Peashy away, she told Uzume and Plutia what had happened only yesterday while the three of them had been on a quest.

"I'm surprised we never heard about it." Uzume remarked when Blanc had finished. "That's just terrible, though! No wonder you want to kill him, hell, I want to too!" she exclaimed. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"What?" Blanc asked. "You just got back from a several-day-long quest. Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but that story made me energized, so let's go look for that sucker!" she said, cracking her knuckles.

"If he still has that plant, which he probably does, it could be dangerous, so we need to come up with a plan first." she said, and Uzume nodded.

"Should we bring Peashy?" Plutia asked.

"I've got an idea of what she can do." Blanc said.

"We'll start with the forests, then each nation, then the caves, and go on from there." Blanc said to everyone as they nodded. "If you find him, call someone and try to capture him, but be careful if he has the plant." she cringed as the memories flooded in again, but she pushed them away. "Let's go, and meet back here in two hours."

"Hey, Nepgear?" Uni said as they started to separate. "Can you come with me? I...we need to talk."

"Sure." Nepgear said, and they started walking into the forest, walking for a few minutes until Uni stopped, so Nepgear did as well. Uni's had were sweaty from her nervousness. "What's up?" Nepgear asked. Uni turned to her, trying to keep the nervousness from showing on her face. She must have failed, because Nepgear frowned and asked "What's wrong?" Uni took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You don't...remember anything you said or did when you were affected by the gas, right?" she asked.

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy, so basically yeah." she said, closing her eyes as she tried to think. "Why?" Uni knew she could back out now and forget this, but she also knew that she would have to confront it eventually.

"W-well...before…" Uni blushed as she tried to figure out how to say it. "...well, you said some things to me…"

"Oh no!" Nepgear said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry if I offended you or upset you! I wasn't in control of myself!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Uni's shoulders. Uni just laughed at her reaction.

"N-no...it's just that...you said…" she took a deep breath and stared right into Nepgear's eyes. "...you told me that you...that you l-loved me…and that you had for a while." she finally said. Nepgear, still holding her shoulder, blinked before her face turned red and she let go.

"O-oh…" was all Nepgear said. Uni mentally slapped herself as she looked away. Why did she have to say it?! She shouldn't have brought it up and just ignored it forever.

"Yeah…"

Uni's eyes shot back to Nepgear's. "What?"

"I guess I never realized it before, but...yeah." Nepgear said, still blushing, but now also smiling. "I mean, you're always there for me, and I have such a fun time when I'm with you, and you're one of the best teammates I could've asked for. So, I don't know how long I've felt this way, but yeah...I...I love you." she said. Uni's face turned red, her heart racing. She was speechless, and could only stare. "You don't have to feel the same, and if you do, you don't have to say it, but…" Nepgear reached down and grabbed Uni's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'll still be here, and I can-" she said, but Uni cut her off by embracing her in a tight hug. Nepgear blinked again before she hugged back, smiling.

"I...I...I love you too, Nepgear…" Uni said, and Nepgear laughed, and Uni joined her. They stood there hugging for who knows how long, before they pulled away, hands on each others' hips. They stared in each others' yes.

"S-so…" Nepgear said.

"So…" Uni said back, neither of them being able to find the right words. Instead, they felt themselves slowly drawing closer to each other, until their lips touched, making them hesitate for only a moment before they kissed. The kiss was full of pent-up passion neither of them knew they had, each of them losing focus on everything except their lips pressed together. Though it only lasted a few moments, it felt like minutes before they broke it, and looked into each others' eyes yet again. They laughed again despite themselves.

"Let's just say the gas didn't count, so this was our first kiss." Nepgear offered, and Uni nodded. "A-also...our...you know…" Uni blushed as she understood what she was trying to say, and nodded again.

Over in the bushes, money was exchanged between Vert, Blanc, and Neptune.

"We told you Nepgear would confess first!" Neptune whispered to Vert, and Blanc nodded.

"Why, yes you did." Vert said with a smile.

"Why did you bet for Uni to confess first?" Blanc asked, and Vert laughed.

"Because if no one bet for the other side, there'd be no bet." she explained.

"Well, either way, it was-" Neptune started to say as she leaned against a tree, but she fell over and crashed through the bush, startling the two girls, who pulled out their weapons.

"N-Neptune!" Nepgear yelled. "Were you spying on us?!"

"Uhh…" Neptune said, before she leapt to her feet. "Sorry, gotta go!" she said as she ran past Blanc and Vert to resume the search.

Plutia was with Noire, busy checking everywhere she possibly could.

"Hey, Noire?" Plutia said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Noire responded, turning to her.

"What was it like having sex with Neppy?"

Noire immediately felt her entire face turn red. "Wh-wh-why would you ask a question like that?!"

"I'm just curious. Was it good?" she asked innocently.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Noire exclaimed. "I barely remember it anyway…"

"Okay." Plutia said, and they continued in silence. Noire resumed searching everywhere she could, and heard Plutia laugh behind her. She ignored her and kept looking.

"Hey, Plutia, how-" she said as she turned around again, but Plutia had seemingly vanished. "Plutia?" she cried out as she headed towards where she had been only minutes before. "You know we're supposed to stay together, right?" she called out, to no response. She started to search for both Warechu and Plutia, but couldn't find them. "She...she should be fine if I meet back up with the others, right?" she asked aloud. "She can handle a little mouse with a flower, right?" Despite her uncertainty, she decided to head back to the others to tell them.

IF left Peashy at the front entrance to do a sweep of the basilicom and check on Compa, who was waiting in a room in the building. The thought of Compa immediately made her feel guilty. Compa had been avoiding her since that day, which IF understood. She just wanted to talk to her so she could at least apologize.

After finding no mouse in the basilicom, she went to where Compa was staying, disarmed the traps outside the door, and went in.

Compa was sitting on a couch, watching a game show. She had a look of determination on her face, so IF guessed that she had been guessing the answers along with the players. Hearing the door open, she turned to see IF standing there sheepishly. Compa jumped up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. IF sighed and went over to the door.

"Compa, please come out." IF said, knocking on the door. Compa didn't respond. "Look, I don't know how much you remember, but I tried to stop him, I really did. He caught me off guard in my anger, and I did something horrible. I'm sorry." IF said, leaning against the door. "Please stop being mad at me, that's all I ask. I really am sorry."

Compa remained silent for a moment. "Huh?" she finally said.

"I know you're upset, but-"

"Iffy, I'm not upset." Compa said, and IF whipped around to face the door.

"You...you're not?" IF asked. "Then...why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I was embarrassed." she answered, and IF froze, before mentally slapping herself. "I actually remember a bit more than everyone else for some reason. I remember you trying to stop him." she said. "Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because I did stuff with-"

"You weren't in control of yourself." Compa said, cutting her off again. "It's fine, really."

"Then...can you come out?" IF asked quietly, and after a moment, she heard the lock click, and Compa opened the door, walking forward to hug IF. IF immediately felt her face turn red as she froze.

"Sorry for avoiding you and giving you the wrong idea." Compa said. Her words seemed to break IF's trance, and she finally hugged back, burying her face in Compa's shoulder. She was amazed at how soft she felt. It made her knees wobble a little.

"N-no, it's fine…" IF finally said. They stood there hugging for a while before Compa spoke again.

"H-hey…" she said, and IF heard the shift in her voice, which became quieter. "If you want...we can...t-try it again…" IF looked at her in confusion. "If the gas made our desires come out uncontrolled, and we did…'that', then do you want to try again, for real?" IF felt her blush deepen as her words sunk in.

"Wh-wh-what?!" IF stuttered out. "Are you serious?!"

"Do you...not want to?" Compa asked in disappointment.

"No, it's not that, I just…" IF tried to find the right words. "Are...are you sure you'd want to do that with me?"

"We did it already, right?" Compa pointed out, and IF blushed again. "But...we can do it for real this time, like...you know what I mean, right?"

IF nodded, and took a deep breath. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes." Compa answered with a smile that made IF's heart go crazy.

"W-well...there's no bed…" IF said, but Compa grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down, and gestured for IF to sit in her lap. She did so, and blushing all the while, but Compa turned IF to face her while she sat. They looked deep into each others' eyes.

"I-I'm nervous." IF said.

"I am too." Compa responded. "But we're doing it together, right?" IF nodded, and with another beautiful smile, she leaned in and kissed IF. Her face somehow burned even more than it had before as she felt Compa's soft lips against hers, the kiss sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. That feeling was blown away though as Compa grabbed IF's hands and slid them under her shirt to grip her bra-clad breasts. Though it wasn't direct contact, IF could still feel how soft they felt underneath the bra. Compa reached under IF's own shirt and rubbed her hands over her bra, and IF felt bad about her size.

"Don't worry about it so much." Compa said, almost seeming to read her thoughts. "They're perfect." IF smiled, and Compa smiled back as she slipped off IF's jacket, then pulled off her shirt. IF blushed and looked away as Compa's eyes went over her black bra. "Do you want to take mine off?" Compa asked. IF turned to her and nodded, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up, revealing her cotton white bra, which IF couldn't pull her eyes away from and she pulled the shirt completely off. IF's eyes widened as Compa then unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, letting her large breasts come out. She remembered Compa being naked when she attacked Warechu, but she had made a point not to look at her body, so it was a new sight. Compa smiled and grabbed IF's hand, placing it on her breast, which made IF gasp.

It...it was so...soft.

Without warning, IF nearly lunged onto Compa, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, making Compa gasp. IF wasn't sure what came over her, but the feeling of her breast had just made her feel an intense lust for her body. It wasn't the gas, obviously, just a lust she didn't know she had. IF let go of one of the breasts and lowered to place her mouth on the nipple.

"Aaaaah~" Compa moaned as IF groped her breast with one hand as she sucked on the other. She flicked her tongue against the nipple, sending pleasure through Compa's body. Compa reached behind IF's back and undid her bra, managing to somehow pull it off and throw it aside. She moved her hands down IF's bare back, eventually reaching her ass, where she moved under IF's short and panties to squeeze her ass, making IF pause for a moment before she kept going.

IF removed her hand from Compa's breast and moved it down, trailing a finger down Compa's soft, smooth body, making her shudder. She reached under Compa's own shorts and panites and started stroking her clit. Compa shook at the sensation.

"Y-you sure...had a lot of p-pent up feelings, huh?" Compa said before moaning again even louder as IF stuck a finger in her "You're not even waiting...for us to be...n-naked first…" At that, IF froze and, after a moment, she pulled away and stood. Compa looked at her in confusion, which turned into a blush as IF pulled down her pants and tossed them over to the other clothes. She hooked her thumbs into her panties, but stopped. She stood there for a minute before Compa noticed her expression.

"If you're nervous…" Compa said as she stood and pulled off her own short, and grabbed her panties. "...we can do it at the same time." IF's eyes went wide, and she nodded. Compa smiled. "3...2...1…" The two girls pulled down their panties, stepping out of them before looking back up, blushes covering both of their faces as they both saw that they shaved. IF stared in awe at Compa's smooth, hairless pussy, and Compa did the same. After some admiring, IF walked up to Compa and led her back to the couch, her eyes roaming all over her body. Compa laid on the couch, and IF crawled back on top of her, locking her in a kiss, giving her breast another squeeze as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, so when do I-" a voice said, making both girls freezes. They looked towards the door, where the voice had come from, and found Peashy staring at them in shock. The girls all stared at each other until Peashy slowly backed away and closed the door. IF and Compa looked and each other.

"Should we…?" Compa started.

"I know this is selfish, but I don't think there's much we'd be able to say, and I...I want to keep going, so…" IF said guiltily. Compa laughed.

"It's alright." Compa assured her with a smile, which IF returned. They kissed again. IF moved down and started kissing Compa's neck. Compa stroked IF's hair and back as she kissed. IF's kisses slowly moved down, over her collarbone, over her breast, done her stomach, and stopped at her crotch. IF gulped and spread Compa's leg, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her, Compa's wet, pink lips waiting for her. No wonder that damn rat wanted her. IF looked up to meet Compa's eyes, which sparkled in anticipation. IF smiled and blushed again before she lowered herself and tentatively licked up Compa's clit, sending a shudder down Compa's spine. IF approached closer and started to lick her, surprised at how it tasted, which was surprisingly good. Compa moaned at the strange sensations running through her.

IF moved her fingers to spread her pussy lips open so she could stick her tongue further inside. The deepened penetration of IF's tongue only sent more pleasure through Compa's body. It was pure ecstasy.

"Iffy...I…" Compa said as she felt her climax building. "I'm gonna…!" she cried out as she came, fluids shooting from her pussy into IF's mouth, which she swallowed, and wiped her mouth as she pulled away.

"Did...did you like it?" IF asked sheepishly, and Compa laughed.

"Of course! It was incredible!" Compa exclaimed. "But...it's your turn now…though, if I'm being honest, I don't know if I want to do that just yet, so…"

"That's fine, do whatever you're comfortable with." IF said to her as she laid back. Compa nodded and crawled to her, her breasts hanging down in her face making her blush as Compa reached down with one hand and started to stroke IF's pussy with a single finger. IF gasped at the contact, the feeling unlike anything she's ever felt before. She'd done it to herself of course, and it felt good, but it felt different somehow when another person did it, and it felt good. IF let out a moan, which made Compa laugh softly.

"Your moans are so cute, Iffy!" she said, and IF blushed more. Then Compa leaned down, her chest pressing against IF's as she spoke in her ear. "I'm gonna make you feel good now, okay~?" Her words alone made IF shiver, and she nodded. Compa smiled and leaned back again. She then inserted a finger, making IF gasp. Compa began to thrust her finger in and out, wiggling it around. IF moaned at the strange, yet pleasurable feeling, and Compa silenced her with a kiss. IF let herself melt into the kiss, full of passion shared between the two girls. Compa pushed another finger in, making IF gasp again through the kiss. Compa, with her free hand, rubbed one of IF's nipples. She fingered it with her index finger while her remaining fingers squeezed her small breast.

IF wasn't able to think as she became overwhelmed by pleasure, and felt something building up inside her. She moaned, trying to tell her to go faster, and Compa somehow understood, speeding up her thrusting and more forcefully squeezing IF's breast as she nibbled on her neck. IF's moans became louder and louder as she came closer and closer, until she finally climaxed, gasping as her own fluids went onto Compa's hand. Once she was all done, Compa pulled out her finger and looked at the sticky fluid covering them.

"C-can you get me a tissue?" she asked. If stood and got off the couch, nearly falling over on her shaky legs. She walked over, grabbed a tissue, and returned, giving it to her, which she used to wipe off the cum. "Your ass is beautiful, Iffy." Compa said, and IF felt her face redden again. Compa gave back the tissue for her to throw it away. Compa laid down, and IF stood over her, blushing harder as she once again took in Compa's beautiful body. Compa opened her eyes and motioned for her. IF sat down, but let out a yelp as Compa pulled her down on top of her. IF froze for a few moments before she laid back in Compa's arms, the feeling of their naked bodies touching and IF's head against her soft chest pushing a sigh out of her as she relaxed. They laid in silence like that for a while.

"I love you, Iffy." Compa suddenly said, and IF's eyes shot open as she looked up at Compa's beaming smile. IF blushed.

"I...I love you too, Compa." she said back, and Compa laughed in delight before settling back down, wrapping her arms around IF, who sat there for a moment before smiling herself, and closing her eyes again.

Meanwhile, as the door was quietly closed, money was once again exchanged.

"I can't believe we got money from you, only to lose more." Neptune whispered as she and Blanc handed the money to Vert.

"I told you it would happen within a week." Vert said back smugly. "Should we go in?"

"We should at least warn them." Blanc said. Neptune knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you guys in there?" she asked. There was a crash, which Neptune assumed was them falling off the couch.

"Y-yeah, just give us a second!" IF said as they heard the rustling of clothes.

"What are you doing in there?" Neptune asked, holding back a laugh.

"Um...we're...we're uh…" IF stuttered. "We're...wrapping presents!"

"For what?"

"CAN YOU JUST WAIT A MINUTE?!" IF yelled, and Neptune turned away and laughed, but away from the door so IF and Compa couldn't hear. After a moment, the door opened to IF and Compa, their clothes slightly messed up.

"What's up?" IF said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"We're back from searching the forest." Blanc informed them, and IF frowned.

"Weren't you gonna explore the rest of the areas, too?" she asked.

"We were, but Plutia disappeared, so we came back to see if you had seen her." Neptune explained.

"She hasn't been by. Do you think Warechu got her?" IF asked. Neptune's eyes went wide.

"If she got hit by that gas, then…" Neptune shuddered at the thought. "L-let's just hope that's not the case."

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Compa asked.

"Some of us will continue searching the forest while others explore the other areas." Vert said. "We want you to keep watch here."

"Alright." IF said, glancing at Compa, which made Neptune have to hold back another laugh.

"Well, we're gonna head out." Neptune said, turning around, letting out her laugh as she walked away.

"I mean, seriously. Took long enough." Neptune said as they walked to the doors. "I was almost thinking it would never happen."

Before they could reach the door, Noire suddenly burst through them.

"Guys! You need to get out here now!" she said, then ran back out, and the other CPUs followed. They ran outside and gasped as they saw what Noire was freaking out about.

There was a guy tied up on a pole in the center of the square, completely naked and freaking out as people in a crowd around him had their phones out, taking pictures. Hovering close to him and stroking his cheek was a person that sent shivers down Neptune's spine. Seeming to notice the CPUs, the figure turned around and smirked.

"So you're finally here." Iris heart said. "Now the fun can begin."

As IF and Compa ran outside after hearing Noire, IF locked eyes with Iris, and an intense, unexplainable shiver ran down her spine, and she was filled with a sudden fear and anxiety.

"Plutia...what are you doing?" Neptune asked.

"This guy?" she asked, gesturing to the tied up man. "I was just preparing to have some fun with him while I was waiting for you to come back out. I'm happy I didn't have to wait long, and I'm sure he is, too." She sliced off the ropes binding him, and he ran, removing the gag in his mouth, screaming as he ran away. Iris turned back to the CPUs and smiled again. "Who's first?"

"Plutia, don't do this, okay?" Neptune said, but Iris just laughed and started to approach her. Neptune sighed and went HDD, turning into Purple Heart. She grabbed her blade and flew towards Iris. Suddenly, it seemed like Iris had vanished, only to appear behind her and kick her hard in the back, causing her to stumble forward, where she was met with another kick, this one knocking her to the ground. Iris stepped on her before she could stand, leaving Neptune struggling under her foot. She almost seemed stronger than usual.

Before Neptune could properly react, Iris lifted her, flew over, and tied her to the pole with a rope she seemed to have taken from nowhere. Neptune tried, but she couldn't seem to break the bonds or even transform back. Iris floated in front of her, smirking.

"The rope is made from a special thing I made. You won't be able to escape." she explained as she continued to struggle anyway. Iris moved closer and traced a single finger between Neptune's breasts and down her stomach, stopping at her waist, where she traced a line around her hips. She flew back and in a flash managed to slice off the top half of Neptune's outfit without hitting her or the bonds, leaving her topless, her breasts bared for everyone to see. The crowd that had gathered gasped and started recording and taking pictures. Neptune blushed as she tried as hard as she could to break the bonds. Each time she pushed against the ropes, though, they seemed to sting her.

"Plutia, stop this!" Neptune pleaded, but Iris ignored her and started stroking her left breast, tracing a circle around her nipple, making Neptune shudder and blush even more.

"Plutia, stop!" Noire cried out, and Iris turned to her as Noire drew her blade. "IF, Compa, get the others. I don't think we'll be able to stop her by just talking." The girls nodded, and started running towards the building, but IF suddenly found herself face-to-face with Iris, whose smile made her shake, though she didn't know why.

"Oh, no." Iris said. "I want to have some fun with you." she said, and gave her a wicked grin as she attacked, doing the same thing she had done to Neptune to IF, except she removed every shred of clothing, leaving IF standing there frozen, every bit of her pale body on display, mouth agape. After a moment, she shot out of her trance and screamed, crouching down to cover herself. Iris laughed and lunged, knocking her to the ground and holding down her arms.

"Public humiliation is just so...arousing, isn't it?" Iris asked, leaning down to lick one of IF's breasts, making her moan. "Oh, I want to hear more of that sweet wound." she said, licking her lips. Before she could go in again, Noire grabbed her arm and began pulling her back, so Iris turned and grabbed Noire, lifting her into the air. IF scrambled to sit in the least compromising position she could, deciding to sit on her knees, one hand covering her chest and the other her crotch. She knew her ass was exposed, and people were recording her and taking pictures, but she would prefer people seeing her ass over anything else.

Iris stared into Noire's eyes. "Are you trying to get in my way?" she asked. She looked over at Neptune, still tied up in HDD, then back to Noire. She smiled. "Go and have fun with her."

"Wh-what?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Act as if she were a mother and you were her child, or I'll do what I'm doing to her to your adorable little sister…" she said, her lips curling as she gestured to Compa, who was returning with horrified CPU Candidates and an angry Uzume and Peashy. Noire gulped and nodded.

"Fine." she said, and Iris dropped her. Noire stood and, with a glance towards Uni, started walking towards Neptune.

"I'm sorry, Neptune." she said before she grabbed her breast and placed her mouth over the nipple, just as she knew she had done before, even if she didn't remember. She started to suck on it, imitating a baby breastfeeding, just like Iris asked. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as they watched two of their goddesses, their leaders, in such a position. Neptune moaned, making Noire's face turn red.

"N-Noire! What are you doing?!" Uni asked. Noire just shook her head and continued.

Iris floated over to Noire, lifted her skirt, and tore off her panties, throwing them into the crowd, which someone caught and hugged as the people around them tried to get it. She leaned up to Noire's ear. "Touch yourself." she said, and Noire gulped as she lowered a hand to her pussy and started stroking it in front of the crowd of aroused people. She cried as she did so, trying to focus on keeping her sister from doing this, and gently rubbed a finger over her clit. Iris laughed, turning to see Uni running towards her, yelling as she began to transform.

Iris flew over and grabbed Uni by the collar, slamming her into the ground and stopping her transformation.

"Hm...seems like your sister wants some anyway." she said, and Noire flipped around.

"No! You said-!" she cried, but Iris silenced her by grabbing her and tying her up to the other side of the pole and gagging her. She ripped off her skirt as well, so people could easily see her wet pussy.

"Guess you liked what you were doing, huh?" Iris said, and Noire blushed harder as people got closer to see her pussy.

"L-let her go, now!" Uni said as Nepgear helped her up. Iris turned to the girls and looked between the two.

"Fuck."

"Wh-what?" Uni asked.

"I want you two to fuck right here, right now." Iris said. "Or…I'll start causing more...physical pain to your sisters." Nepgear's face turned into one of horror as she looked at Noire and Neptune. Noire was struggling, but Neptune was slouching, tired from the ropes stinging her. Nepgear looked back to Iris, gasping at the familiar glassy look in her eyes.

"P-Plutia...did you smell a strange purple flower?" she asked, and Iris smiled as she looked up slightly.

"Ah, yes, I did." she said. "It had the most intoxicating scent...it made me feel so horny…" she grabbed at her crotch. "...I transformed immediately." she shook her head. "Enough of that. Do what I asked." Uni turned to Nepgear.

"I…"

"Hey, think of it this way." Nepgear said. "It would be better to do it with each other over anybody else, right?"

"Yes, but…" Uni answered as she looked around at the crowd, who were staring in anticipation. She could even see that some of them had their hands in their pants, both men and women. She took a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Let's just try to do it as quickly as we can." Nepgear said, and started to strip, which Uni also did, until they were in their underwear. They stared at each other, blushes covering their faces. Nepgear nodded and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She quickly pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. Uni's eyes went wide at the sight of Nepgear's body. Her eyes moved from her nicely shaped breasts to her shaved pussy. She could barely remember what happened with the gas, so this practically a new sight.

She was so mesmerized that it took her a moment to realize that Nepgear had walked over to her and embraced her, undoing her bra as her breasts pressed together. Once the bra was off, their breasts touched, making them both blush harder. Nepgear hooked her thumbs into Uni's panties and pulled them down, which Uni stepped out of. Uni hugged Nepgear back, the two girls' nude bodies pressed together as the crowd cheered. Not really knowing what to do, Uni reached down and squeezed Nepgear's smooth ass, making her squeal.

"S-sorry…" Uni apologized, but Nepgear laughed, and with a smirk, squeezed Uni's ass, making her squeal now. They both started laughing.

"S-so...what do we do?" Uni asked.

"No foreplay I guess...let's just do it." Nepgear responded, and pulled Uni down. "It may be uncomfortable, but we can't do it on a bed or even a carpeted floor." she said as she laid a confused Uni on the ground. Nepgear turned away and scooted closer, her body moving around Uni's as she positioned their crotches together. "Let me lead, and you follow." she said, and Uni nodded. Nepgear scooted closer until their pussies touched.

Uni gasped and started to moan as Nepgear shifted her hips around to grind her pussy into Uni's. Uni immediately felt herself getting wet, helping to make their pussies slide against each other. Nepgear's moans joined Uni's, which only aroused her further. Bursts of pleasure hit Uni as their lips rubbed together. With loud moans, the two girls came, shooting out everything they had, until they lay on the ground.

Iris flew above them, now naked, so both girls had a good, though unwanted, view of her pussy. She laughed in delight.

"That was very enjoyable to watch." she said. "I think I might be done with you." she said, and waved them off, so they quickly got dressed, and Nepgear turned to the retreating Iris.

"Let them go." Nepgear said, but Iris laughed again.

"No." she said, and looked up with another smile. "Do it."

Nepgear and Uni turned to see a flash go by Uzume, leaving her sneezing as a purple gas floated around her. She sneezed again and fell over. Nepgear started to run towards her, but Uni grabbed her arm.

"Look." she said, and pointed to the gas.

"Warechu's nearby." Nepgear said with a gasp as Uzume stood, her head low. Then, she transformed in a flash of light, turning into Orange Heart, except she was somehow naked. They...they could do that?

"Uzume...is feeling really hot all of a sudden." she said in that high-pitched voice. "Especially here…" she grabbed at her crotch. She looked around until she saw Rom and Ram, who had been staring in shock at the whole thing. "You guys are so cute! Can you help Uzume with this heat?" She started to run towards them, her breasts bouncing. Rom screamed and curled into a ball, and before Uzume reached them, Ram stepped in front of Rom.

"You can have me, but please leave Rom alone!" she cried out.

"No, Ram, don't-!" Blanc shouted, snapping out of her strange trance as she stood by Vert, who was the same way, but just like before, Iris rushed her, stripping her as she tied her up on another side of the pole, so the CPUs' shoulders touched.

"Let this play out." Iris said as she flicked one of Blanc's nipples.

"You little-" Blanc started, but Iris stuffed a rag into her mouth.

"Mmmmm...okay!" Uzume said with a smile. Ram nodded and helped Rom get up, who apologized and ran towards the basilicom. Ram gulped and stripped off her clothes, eliciting a mixture of cheers and people who actually stopped recording her, not feeling comfortable with recording a child, and instead recorded the tied up CPUs more. Ram fought the urge to cover herself as Uzume came close and wrapped Ram in a hug, crushing her into her breasts.

"Can you help with this?" Uzume asked after letting go, putting her hand near her crotch.

"I-I think." Ram said. "Lay down." Uzume complied, and laid on the ground, spreading her legs. Ram came close and, with a finger, began to stroke up and down her pussy, noticing how wet she already was, which gave her some hope that it would be over quickly. Blanc struggled, her eyes filled with rage, but Iris just traced a finger around a nipple, which made Blanc shiver, but not stop.

Ram stroked Uzume's clit for a bit before she pressed down on a specific spot, eliciting a loud moan from Uzume. She pushed a finger inside her, making her body lurch as she moved it around inside her. Ram cringed at the feeling, but continued anyway, slipping another in, knowing from the tightness that she wouldn't be able to stick in any more. She thrusted her fingers inside as Uzume grabbed her breasts and played with them.

Meanwhile, Neptune looked up, and, to her horror, found Warechu leading a dazed Compa into the basilicom by the hand. She tried to cry out, but only got out "Iffy-!" before Iris gagged her too. It was enough, though, as IF looked up and saw Warechu and Compa, rage filling her so fast that she leapt up and, not caring about her appearance, started running towards them. Iris quickly flew in front of her.

"I'm not done with-" she started.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" IF screamed, jumping up and ramming a fist directly into Iris's face. The shock of the attack sent Iris to the ground as IF ran into the building at top speed.

As Iris sat on the ground in shock, Blanc broke free of her restraints, summoned her hammer, and ran towards Iris. Iris started to fly up, but was flung into the basilicom as the hammer slammed into her.

"I know it's not entirely your fault, but I'M STILL EXTREMELY PISSED OFF!" Blanc screamed. She ran over to Uzume and kicked her in the face, sending her flying away, where she landed on the ground hard enough to knock her out and transform her back. "Ram, get inside." she said.

"But-"

"DAMMIT, I SAID GET INSIDE AND KILL THAT RAT!" she screamed. Ran yelped and did as she was told. Blanc turned back to Iris, who was pulling herself away from the building. "YOU ARE GONNA REGRET EXITING WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" she said, and started swinging. Iris tried to dodge, but the arc of the swing was too wide, and connected with her, sending her away. Blanc went into HDD, now clothed again and flew towards her. She swung her hammer down, which Iris blocked with her blade, kicking Blanc in the stomach. Blanc growled and threw her hammer, which Iris dodged, only to be met with a flurry of punches to the face.

"I...AM...SICK...OF...THIS...BULLSHIT!" she yelled, delivering a last punch that sent Iris into a tree. She collapsed to the ground. Blanc slammed into the ground in front of her. Iris looked up at her, attempting to get up, before Blanc slammed her hammer down onto her head, knocking her out, leading her to transform into a clothed Plutia. Blanc stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as the stunned crowd watched. She turned to them. "LEAVE!" she cried, and they scattered. After a bit of heavy breathing, she went over and untied the CPUs, and Neptune transformed back, lying on the ground.

"What about Warechu?" she asked, and Blanc looked back to the basilicom.

"Let's go."

Warechu jumped with a yelp as the blade sliced the air where he had been. IF was screaming, still naked, as she swung her blades at him, who couldn't concentrate enough to spray her with the gas from the flower in his hand. Compa sat on the couch with a dazed smile on her face as IF tore apart the room around her.

"I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR DICK OFF, THEN I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!" IF yelled as she scratched the window Warechu had just been standing at. He believed her, so he was trying to get to the door and retreat for now. He jumped at hit the floor running, IF slicing up the carpet behind him. He reached the main door and opened it to find Blanc, who slammed her hammer into him, launching him towards the wall, letting go off the flower. As it floated down, Nepgear got her sword and sliced it into pieces, pieces of stem and petals falling down as Warechu slammed into the wall and passed out.

Warechu awoke to extreme pain. He looked towards the source to see blood dripping from his crotch. Did...did they really?

Sure enough, when he turned his head, he had to hold in his vomit as he saw it lying on the ground. He finally noticed he was tied up to the same pole the CPUs had been tied to.

Before he could process anything else, he heard someone shout "FORE!" and a hammer slammed into his crotch, sending him flying off the pole, screaming in utter pain and terror as he flew until he disappeared from sight. The CPUs watched for a while before going inside.

A woman watched the CPUs going into the building, and once the coast was clear, she crept over to where she had seen something glowing on the ground. She picked it up, and saw it was a glowing purple seed. She smirked, put it in her pocket, and slinked away.


	6. Big Nep

"You said not to interfere a few weeks ago!" Neptune (the big one) said to her notebook.

"Yes, but now's the perfect time to find some new...whatever." a feminine voice said from the notebook.

"For some reason, I don't trust you." Neptune said sarcastically. She imagined Croire rolling her eyes.

"Come onnnnn." she said, and Neptune sighed.

"Alright. I've been wanting to search this dimension for new specimens." Neptune gave in, and started walking through the forest, one so similar to one in her home dimension.

It didn't take her long to find something when she almost stepped in a trap.

It seemed to be a tripwire hooked up to a container that would spray some strange purple gas directly at the victim.

As she went along, she found several other traps that she was able to avoid when she was looking for them. Some were pretty well hidden, though. She followed an apparent trail they created until she eventually reached a small log cabin.

"Creepy." Neptune whispered, trying to stay quiet as she opened the door, wincing as it started creaking. The inside of the cabin wasn't any less creepy. Around what seemed like a living room, there were tables with beakers, test tubes, stuff you'd find in a lab. The centerpiece was a bizarre dark purple flower about eight inches tall. Standing in front of the flower was a familiar-looking woman who turned to her and grinned.

"So it's you." the woman said as Neptune kept trying to place the woman. "Perfect timing."

"Um…" Neptune started, but before she could really say anything, the woman grabbed a thick glass ball off the table and chucked it at Neptune's feet. It broke, and Neptune tried to hold her breath as the purple gas she had seen in the traps surrounded her. It failed, and it went up her nose despite her hand covering it, and as she fell unconscious, she heard Croire laughing.

"Over one billion, and still going up like crazy." Vert said as she looked at NepHub, Nepgear had her head in her knees as Uni held her hand.

"Of course people would watch videos of their goddesses naked that many times." Neptune (the little one) said.

"Strangely, our shares are through the roof." Blanc noted. "Not that it was worth it. Rom is still traumatized, and won't leave her room." She sighed. "At least Ram is mostly okay, and is comforting her." Vert refreshed the video again, and it was up by another 10,000 views.

"At least it's over." Noire said. "We don't have to worry about that flower or that damn rat anymore."

"Aaahhhh…" Blanc said, remembering the satisfaction of ripping his dick off and sending him into the stratosphere.

"Well, if there's nothing else." Noire said, standing. "I have some stuff to take care of."

"My people keep taking them down, but they crop back up just as fast." Vert said. "But I'll continue to have them do their best."

"Sounds good." Noire said. "Come on, Uni."

"Um, Noire?" Uni said quietly. "Can I...stay here for a bit?" She gestured to Nepgear. Noire sighed and nodded. She transformed, and left through the balcony. She was soon followed by Vert and Blanc, leaving Neptune, Uni, Nepgear, and Histoire, who had been strangely quiet the whole time.

"The way I see it," she said. "This doesn't seem to have negatively impacted peoples' ideas of you guys as I expected, but instead have positively impacted them, which is quite a surprise."

"Soooo...you're saying we shouldn't do anything about it?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not saying that exactly, but it already seems removing this problem is impossible." Histoire explained. "Videos keep cropping up after deletion, and we wouldn't be able to stop it unless we went through every phone and computer, found every recording, and deleted them. Simply put, it's impossible."

"Soooo?" Neptune asked.

"I'd say not to bother with it." Histoire said simply. Nepgear sighed. She finally got her head out of her knees and laid back against Uni, still gripping her hand. Uni wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't believe so many people have seen us have sex." Nepgear said.

"Hey, it's okay." Uni said, and moved to give her a kiss on the cheek. "At least we powered through it, and…" She blushed. "It felt pretty good." That was enough to get Nepgear to smile and blush. Neptune then tackled them both in a hug.

"You guys are so cuuuute!" she squealed.

"N-Neptune!" Nepgear exclaimed. Neptune got off of them, and Uni stood.

"Neptune, if you don't mind, we're gonna get some air." Uni said, and Neptune nodded. She helped Nepgear up and they held hands, shoulders pressed together as they walked to the balcony. Neptune sighed and laid back as she grabbed the remote. Histoire left the room.

Not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Neptune sighed again and went to the door. She opened it, and gasped.

"Um, pardon us my Lady, but this girl was trying to get in." One of the two guards said as they held someone familiar between them. Neptune was shocked to see her big self, a dazed look on her face as her jacket sat open, almost revealing her breasts, as she apparently wasn't wearing a bra. "She showed up like this." the guard said as he tried not to stare at her chest.

"Thanks, I'll take her." Neptune said, and the guards nodded as they helped her to the couch before eventually leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked. Big Nep giggled. She gestured for Neptune to come closer, like she was gonna tell her a secret, so Neptune went closer. Suddenly, Big Nep grabbed Neptune and pulled her onto the couch, pinning her arms as Big Nep leaned over her, her breasts now hanging out of her jacket. Big Nep removed a hand from Neptune's arm, who tried to smack her off, but failed as Big Nep pulled off her jacket, leaving her topless, her large breasts hanging down only a few inches from Neptune's face. Neptune couldn't help but admire how she would've looked if she hadn't been a CPU. Meanwhile, Big Nep pushed her knee between Neptune's legs.

"What are you-!" Neptune began to ask, then stopped and sniffed the air. She paled as she recognized the sickly sweet smell. She looked up into Big Nep's eyes, fearing what she'd find. She found that awful, dreamy look in her eyes. "I-I thought.." Neptune was about to shout for Nepgear, but Big Nep seemed to realize that, and Big Nep put her hand over Neptune's mouth. Neptune tried to push Big Nep off of her, but she had that strength that came with the gas, but even more than before. Big Nep started pulling off Neptune's jacket, despite her best effort to resist. Snarling, Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, but Big Nep quickly produced a red crystal from her pocket and smacked it against Neptune's forehead. Neptune immediately felt her energy drain as she transformed back into human form. Big Nep produced duct tape from the same pocket, and put it over Neptune's mouth, stripped off Neptune's jacket and bra, then wrapped the duct tape around her wrists, altogether making resistance nearly impossible.

Really, again?!

Big Nep licked her lips as she stared at her counterpart's half-naked body. She leaned down and started nibbling gently on one of Neptune's nipples, making her gasp. She tried to ignore the softness of Big Nep's breasts against her bare stomach, but it was hard. Neptune was soon moaning through the duct tape as Big Nep gently bit her nipple. Neptune tried to struggle, but she was too weak. Big Nep slipped a hand down into Neptune's panties and started to stroke her finger against Neptune' clit, which soon became wet. To Big Nep, her wetness was the signal to slip a finger inside her as she continued to nibble on her breast, getting rougher.

Neptune continued to scream for Nepgear through the moans.

Nepgear's tongue welcomed Uni's as it entered her mouth in the kiss. Uni's hand was inside Nepgear's panties, roughly squeezing her ass as Nepgear groping wildly at Uni's chest through her shirt.

Too soon, Uni broke the kiss, and removed her hand. "Noire is gonna be expecting me soon." Nepgear giggled at the drool on Uni's chin.

"Aww, but I'm already like this~" Nepgear said as she pulled her skirt up with one hand and pulled her panties down with the other, showing off that her pussy was nice and wet. Uni felt her heart race at the sight of Nepgear's flawless pussy, only getting faster as Nepgear touched it with a finger and raised it for Uni to see. Uni smiled, grabbed Nepgear's hand, and started sucking on her finger, moaning at the taste.

"Sorry, but I really have to go." Uni said, and Nepgear sighed.

"You're gonna make up for this~" Nepgear said, and Uni nodded, blushing. They shared one more quick kiss before Uni transformed, waved goodbye, and flew towards her nation. Nepgear watched Uni's ass as she flew away, and pulled up her panties, sighing. Great, now she was horny. She walked inside.

Then froze as she took in the sight of two versions of her sister having sex. Big Nep froze, her tongue about to touch Neptune's pussy. She quickly tied up Neptune's legs, and before Nepgear could react, Big Nep ran towards her and tackled her, her face going straight into Nepgear's crotch. It was wet, and had a, oddly nice smell.

"Hmmm…" BIg Nep hummed. "You're already wet~" Nepgear wanted to ask what was going on, but couldn't, as she found her face buried into Big Nep's crotch, Big Nep's breasts against her stomach.

Nepgear gasped as Big Nep pulled down Nepgear's panties, and started licking her pussy, tasting her juices. Big Nep got up, lifting herself up slightly so she could pull her panties down, slowly revealing her ass as she lowered herself back down, slowly bringing her pussy closer and closer to Nepgear's face until-

Big Nep suddenly lurched, then fell over as Histoire smacked her with a game console. Nepgear quickly got up and took a breath before she ran over and ripped the duct tape off Neptune.

"Thank you Histoire!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It's no problem, but you really should see this." Histoire said, and pointed over to the balcony. Still weak, Nepgear had to help Neptune over to it, not bothering to get dressed yet.

Far below, a crowd had gathered at the Basilicom entrance, led by someone they couldn't see from here. She seemed familiar.

They quickly got dressed and went down to the ground floor. They walked out and were shocked to find a large group of citizens with glazed looks in their eyes, all holding guns to their heads. Standing in front of them, wearing a smug grin, was someone they couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Arfoire?!" Neptune said.

"Well, well, you managed to get away from her." she said, laughing. "Though not easily, I'm guessing."

"What did you do to them?!" Nepgear yelled.

"I found the plant and modified it."

Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire were all stunned into silence at the simple, yet terrifying response. It didn't end there, though.

"I modified it so now anyone who smells it basically gives me control over people." she said, gesturing to the crowd. "Let me get straight to the point. If you don't give me Planeptune right now, they will all die." She gave them a wicked grin. Neptune tried to take a step forward, but nearly fell over. Nepgear glared at Arfoire. She wouldn't be able to make a move. Arfoire laughed.

"So easy." she said, and walked forward, walking past them into the Basilicom with the crowd in tow. "Now, leave." The CPUs glared at her before they did as she said and walked away with Histoire right behind them.

"What do we do?" Nepgear asked as they walked.

"We get the other CPUs." Histoire answered, and they continued onwards, deciding to find a place for Neptune to rest first. They managed to find a place where they would be easily accepted, and once Neptune rested and felt her strength return, which took about a day, they transformed and headed towards the other nations.


	7. Fighting Back

Noire was having an inner crisis.

Ever since she had been exposed to the gas, and done those things with the CPUs, she'd been...feeling something she couldn't explain. She only noticed it more when they dealt with Iris. Noire had realized that looking at Neptune naked made her feel...odd.

Once Uni and Nepgear had started dating, Uni said it was like when she was around Nepgear, smiling and laughing was really easy. Every time they kissed, she felt lighter than air, and when Nepgear smiled at her, her heart beat a thousand miles a minute.

That...was sort of similar to how Noire had begun to feel about...Neptune.

But, that couldn't mean-

Noire's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door flew open, and Neptune and Nepgear strode in with Histoire behind them. They both looked exhausted, but somehow for different reasons and their clothes were messy. Their faces were grim.

"Wh-what-?" Noire started to ask.

"Arfoire has the plant." Neptune said, and Noire's heart stopped. "But," Neptune continued. "It's different; she modified it so she could basically control our citizens. She's taken over our Basilicom, and we're pretty sure she isn't just going to stop there." Noire stood silent in thought for a bit before nodding.

"Let's go get the others." Noire said as she transformed into Black Heart. Nepgear nodded and also transformed. Neptune closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration. She almost seemed to flicker before she sighed.

"What's up with her?" Noire asked.

"Big Nep used something on her and now she can't transform," Nepgear said, and Noire went wide-eyed.

"Something like that exists?" Noire asked. "Wait, Big Nep? She's-?"

"That's not what we should be worrying about right now." Someone said. The three girls turned to see a transformed Uni running towards them. "We need to get the others as soon as possible." Noire got ready to protest, but a look from both Neptune and Nepgear stopped her. She nodded, and they set off. Uni and Nepgear worked together to carry Neptune as they traveled to Lowee.

Once they were there, they quickly explained the situation and were about to leave almost immediately when someone spoke up.

"I-I want to go." Rom said as she walked into the room with Ram behind her.

"Yeah! Don't just leave us here!" Ram said.

"Rom, Ram, it's too-" Blanc started, but Ram stomped her foot.

"No, we don't care! If Uni and Nepgear are going, so are we!" She yelled, surprising Blanc enough that she took a step back, "We're been affected by this too, you know?" Rom nodded. Blanc stared at them for a bit before sighing.

"Fine. Just be careful." Blanc said as she transformed along with Rom and Ram; Ram smiled.

They traveled to Leanbox, got Vert caught up and headed back to the Planeptune basilicom.

The first thing they saw when they arrived was a crowd of citizens standing around the entrance.

"I will push them aside if I have to." Blanc said. They landed on the ground, and Uni and Nepgear set Neptune down, who was able to stand well on her feet now. As soon as the citizens noticed them, they started running towards them.

"Neptune, be bait." Noire said.

"Wait, what?!" Neptune said before the other CPUS and candidates started flying. Neptune cried out at the sight of the citizens rushing at her. She quickly turned and began running, knowing what would happen if they caught her.

The others headed up towards the balcony, where they found Arfoire simply smiling at them.

"This'll be easier than I thought." Vert said with a smirk. Arfoire laughed.

"You always underestimate me, don't you?" Arfoire said, before snapping her fingers. The CPUs stared at her in confusion for a bit before they heard a roar and Neptune's yell. The CPUs quickly turned and stared in shock as dozens of dogoos and ancient dragons began to enter the city, heading straight for the Basilicom, and straight for the citizens. "Turns out that it works on monsters, too."

"Damnit." Blanc muttered, and headed towards Neptune. The others followed as Arfoire laughed after them.

The CPUs quickly reached Neptune, who was still fleeing and lifted her up.

"What? What's going-" Neptune said, then stopped once she was lifted high enough to see the monsters. "Oh…"

"How should we do this?" Noire asked. "I can take the dragons, and you two-" Noire was cut off as Neptune finally transformed.

"I'll help you." Neptune said.

"How long can you keep that for?" Noire asked.

"Long enough." Neptune answered, though she already looked slightly exhausted from the initial transformation alone. She turned to the Candidates. "You keep the citizens safe, but don't let them get you. You know what'll happen." Rom shuddered as the others nodded, nervousness in their eyes, and headed over. The rest turned to the monsters, then to each other. After a final nod to each other, they launched themselves towards the monsters.

Neptune and Noire were able to surprise one of the dragons and swiftly defeat it. They quickly dodged the swiping claws of another, and Neptune dragged her blade down its back, making it roar in pain. It turned as fast as it could, but didn't do it fast enough, and Neptune finished it with a slice to its neck. She looked over to see Noire taking down one, and in her moment of distraction, one of the dragons snatched her. She started struggling, but its grip was too strong. It raised her to its mouth, preparing to blast her, but just before it did, Neptune heard a cry of fury as Noire flew in and struck the dragon's neck, hard. It disappeared, and Noire flew over.

"Are you okay?" Noire asked, and Neptune nodded. Their eyes met, and for a second, they just stared at each other, Neptune noticing a faint blush in Noire's cheeks. Before she could ask-

"Neptune! Noire!"

Nepgear's voice shook them out of their thoughts. They looked over to see the candidates flying up at them.

"Why aren't you watching the citizens?" Neptune asked in worry. Nepgear pointed down, and Neptune looked to see IF, Compa, and even Big Nep running around, distracting the citizens.

"Big Nep woke up and told us that Arfoire has a cabin with the plant in it!" Nepgear said.

"You two should go get it, and we'll stay and take care of the dragons." Uni instructed.

"But-" Norie started.

"We've got this! Go get the plant!" Ram said, and Rom nodded in agreement. Neptune and Noire looked at each, sighed, and looked back, nodding.

"We'll be back as fast as we can." Neptune said. Nepgear gave them directions, and they sped off towards the cabin. The trees were too dense for them to be able to see it from the air, so they went to the ground.

They began running in silence. It didn't take long for Noire to feel awkward, despite nothing happening except silence. Though, that could be considered bad enough. Her previous thoughts came back, and she blushed.

"H-hey, Neptune?" She asked. It wasn't often that she showed nervousness in her HDD form. "C-Can we talk?"

"Is now really the time?" Neptune asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

"W-well, it's just…" Noire knew she needed to say it, or else she might never get the courage to. "E-ever since...the first time with the gas, I-" Suddenly, there was a noise like a snap. Before Noire could react. Neptune spring into action.

"Look out!" She cried and tackled Noire as the triggered tripwire trap launched a vial at them, which broke against a tree, purple gas spilling out. Noire opened her eyes, and blushed as she looked up at Neptune's face...and chest. Neptune's hands rested on either side of Noire's head, and Noire's heart beat quickly. Neptune looked down at her.

"You okay?" She asked. It took Noire a moment to collect herself enough to actually speak.

"Y-yeah…" Nore stuttered out. Neptune stared at Noire, confused by her obvious nervousness and uncharacteristic shyness, before eventually nodding and standing. She looked at the tree, where the purple gas was slowly dissipating.

"We need to be careful." Neptune said as she offered Noire a hand. Noire took it and stood, nodding, but still blushing hard. They continued onward and Noire fidgeted with her hands.

"N-Neptune, I-" Norie tried to start again, but was once again cut off, this time by Arfoire, who tackled her from behind.

"Noire!" Neptune said as she quickly turned, summoning her weapon.

Arfoire got ready to get back up, but Noire quickly flipped over and wrapped herself around Arfoire. Noire looked around as Arfoire struggled, and spotted a trigger hidden by leaves. She quickly shot her hand out and pressed it, setting off the trap which dropped another vial on top of them. The vial quickly shattered, and Noire and Arfoire tried to hold their breath, but weren't fast enough. They breathed in the gas, and Arfoire, feeling its effects for the first time, didn't last long before she fell unconscious. Noire felt the dizziness come swiftly as Neptune stared at her in shock.

"N-Noire-" Neptune said, taking a step forward, but Noire shook her head.

"G-go…" She said. Neptune hesitated before nodding. As she turned, however, Noire spoke again. "W-wait…" Neptune turned back around when Noire spoke again. "I-I…" Noire didn't know where her sudden courage came from-likely the gas-but she finally said it, somehow fearing she wouldn't get another chance. "I-I think...I think...I love you…" Neptune's eyes went wide as her cheeks burned. Before Neptune could speak, Noire passed out. Neptune simply stared for a bit, but was shaken out of her shock when Arfoire began to stir. They'd...definitely need to talk about that later.

But she couldn't really stop herself from thinking about it, and the blush covering her usually composed face only deepened, and she almost set off several traps before she finally made it. Just as she was told, there was a nice cottage that definitely didn't give the appearance of the location of a lewd plant. She went inside, and gasped as she marvelled at the complicated set up in front of her; beakers and test tubes and vials all over. Complicated diagrams and charts, full of info on different tests. Neptune never knew Arfoire was this smart. She shook her head, ignoring all of it and locked on to the purple plant sitting in a pot on a table. She noticed immediately that it was bigger than before. She quickly snatched it, but didn't have a moment to prepare to escape before hands came from behind her and latched onto her breasts. Surprised by the annoyingly familiar feeling, she dropped the plant, shattering the pot.

"I-I want your body…" Arfoire said. "I-I mean, the plant…" She reached a hand towards the plant, but she was sluggish enough that Neptune was able to shove her away, accidentally shoving her into a table. She grabbed the plant and ran. She couldn't rip it up, because it would just regrow somewhere else again. She avoided all the traps, worried when she didn't come across Noire at the spot where she set off the trap.

Suddenly, the missing Noire shot out of nowhere and tackled Neptune, causing her to drop the plant once again. "Noire!" Neptune started, but was stopped as Noire kissed her.

Neptune's eyes went wide and her blush returned as Noire kissed her deeply. It…felt incredible. She kissed her deeply and passionately, the gas removing all hesitation from Noire's lips. Neptune felt her heart beating fast, and, forgetting her situation in the moment, wanted nothing more than to hold Noire and keep kissing her as long as possible. Arfoire stumbled into view, grabbed the plant and ran before Neptune could snap out of it. Neptune used all her willpower to push Noire away and run after her with Noire right behind her, shouting her name dreamily.

They ran back into the town where the others were finishing off the monsters. The citizens had almost caught up with IF and Compa. IF's jacket was gone, and her shirt was a mess, as was Compa's sweater. It seemed the citizens had caught them, at least enough to mess with their clothes. Once Arfoire made it into the city, she collected her hazy thoughts and snapped her fingers, causing the citizens to quickly surround her.

"Cr-Croire…" Arfoire mumbled.

"Way ahead of ya." Croire said as she emerged, a smirk on her face. She waved her hands around in a strange fashion and a portal appeared behind Arfoire. She gave a goofy laugh, and went through.

"We need to go, now!" Neptune shouted. The others nodded, and shot towards the closing portal. They flew in, one by one, but Neptune stopped and looked out. Hopefully Gamindustri would be okay without them for a bit. She was suddenly tackled by Noire, and, after prying Noire off of her as she tried to fondle her chest, Neptune went in as well, followed closely by Noire as the portal finally closed behind them.


End file.
